


Happy healthy seasonal Sherlock!

by mekare



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pastels, Seasonal, Traditional Media, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I drew this right after watching The Empty Hearse. I loved the way Sherlock had grown, and this was my impression of his "new" self, which was brilliantly confirmed by The Sign of Three.</p>
<p>old author's note: Concerning the clothes I chose to go with what Sherlock said: "I've got lots of coats". The one we've seen so far didn't really fit the mood I wanted to express.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy healthy seasonal Sherlock!

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this right after watching The Empty Hearse. I loved the way Sherlock had grown, and this was my impression of his "new" self, which was brilliantly confirmed by The Sign of Three.
> 
> old author's note: Concerning the clothes I chose to go with what Sherlock said: "I've got lots of coats". The one we've seen so far didn't really fit the mood I wanted to express.

 


End file.
